


Eight Letters

by deviously_innocent



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caelum and Finn pin so hard that it fuckin hurts man, Caelum is lil sadistic but we love him, Caelum is so annoyed, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, Feels, Finn is missing, Hoesther can die, Hurt Finn, Iggy is a lil shit, Iggy is awesome and my bby, Kol is a lil duck, Letters, Lizzie and hope are snitches, Love Letters, M/M, Mama Hayley, Mikaelson family supremacy, pinning, welcome to hell - Freeform, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviously_innocent/pseuds/deviously_innocent
Summary: ❝Tʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ʜᴀᴠᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ❞OrIɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ɪɢɢʏ ᴍɪᴋᴀᴇʟsᴏɴ ғɪɴᴅs sᴏᴍᴇ ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀs ᴡʀɪᴛᴛᴇɴ ʙʏ ʜɪs ᴀʙsᴇɴᴛᴇᴇ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ.....
Relationships: Finn Mikaelson/Original Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Cami is an evil aunt who takes her job way too siriusly

**Author's Note:**

> Iggy Mikaelson had always been curious about his parents. The little witch knew little of his parents for one has been put to sleep by her aunt Freya for his own protection. He had no idea about the other one. So what's a guy gotta go when he's shown unexpectedly, a golden opportunity to know them better?
> 
> He takes it like every good little Mikaelson. After all, curiosity killed the cat.
> 
> Armed with letters, he's ready to delve into the world of Caelum Serpens and Finn Mikaelson.

"Ready to be a goody shoe now, Iggy?" Cami leaned against the door, smirking at his clearly unhappy face.

Iggy "Cygnus" Mikaelson glared at his aunt heatly. His aunt merely winked at him. He pouted.

They were in an unused, dusty  
room in the Mikaelson-Marshall household. Hayley, his adoptive aunt, had grounded Iggy for pranking seniors with his magic. He would have gotten away with it too, but unfortunately Lizzie was a big tattletale who loved to see him suffer.

She had snitched on him and like every good cousin, Hope had confirmed the blonde's tale which sealed his fate.

Hayley was not amused.

Thankfully, his uncle Nik was there to save the day. He had interrupted the endless screeching by the female alpha and had suggested grounding him.

Very mildly of course. Mama alpha is one scary wolf. Don't want his uncle to be thrown to the wolves.

He was not happy with that, but small mercies. His ears agree with him.

What annoyed him was that the older Marshall women had left his aunt with the job to make sure he wouldn't escape or bunk from his punishment. She knew it, yet she did it.

_The embarrassment. ___

__He's going to kill Hope and Lizzie after he gets away from this hell. Maybe he can dump them in a sewer and pretend to say that they were lost_ _

__Hm… ideas._ _

__Blinking away his wayward thoughts, Iggy grimaced at the dust gathered. Hayley had left with the chore to clean up an unused room for him before leaving with Klaus to the Salvatore Boarding school. Parents meeting._ _

__Iggy mentally snorted. His uncle Nik and Dr Saltzman. A sight to see._ _

__"You know I hate cleaning." He mumbled. Cami smiled at him, making him blush. He avoided eye contact with her._ _

__Don't make it obvious you dolt! Uncle Nik will murder you! Scratch that, he'll die with embarrassment._ _

__"Punishment is punishment, Iggy." Cami nodded at him. "Even if you're a Mikaelson, you gotta learn about consequences."_ _

__He scowled and looked at the ground. There goes his chance to escape._ _

__As if he didn't know. As if his family ever got punished. Forever on Santa's naughty list. Iggy felt his lips twitch into a smile._ _

__"But" Cami continued, "I can overlook a small break." She finished with a soft smile._ _

__Iggy gawked at her. Then he squealed (which he would deny for the rest of his life), and did a victory dance._ _

__He was sure he could slip away. Ha! Mikaelsons gets what they want! Take that Alaric!_ _

__Cami just walked away from him with an innocent look, which immediately raised red flags in his mind. She suspiciously looked like his uncle Nik when he-_ _

__"You're not going out of the house, Cygnus! I've had a witch ward in this house! "_ _

__"Damnit!"_ _

__Iggy's cheer went down just with that sentence. He could hear Cami's soft laughter._ _

__Camille is an evil aunt who takes her job way too siriusly, he grumbled internally._ _

__Wait… _siriusly? _____

____Jeez._ _ _ _

____Hope is rubbing off on you, mate. His inner Iggy sassed. Of all things he had to pick off, he took that lame pun._ _ _ _

____Ugh._ _ _ _

____Disappointed, he kicked a dusty table near him with vengeance. Which turned out to be a bad idea as he felt a jolt of pain in his right toe._ _ _ _

____He sweared. Sweared like there was no tomorrow._ _ _ _

____Which cat did he stamp for this bad stroke of luck, he's having today?_ _ _ _

____If Saltzman were there here then she would've laughed with glee. Or record his suffering and send it to everyone in school._ _ _ _

____Good thing she's not._ _ _ _

____Also, why are tables so hard. Can't they be covered with foil or something?_ _ _ _

____Idiots_ _ _ _

____In his inner rambling, he didn't realise that there was a small box lying in the ground. His mistake caused him to trip and kiss the carpet without any dignity whatsoever._ _ _ _

____He's going to have words with Klaus. Why can't he put a fluffy carpet! He pressed his lips together in annoyance._ _ _ _

____After a few minutes of swearing, doing aerobatics and pulling of different stunts which shan't be mentioned, Iggy finally got up from the ground with a dramatic sound._ _ _ _

____For some reason his inner drama queen is acting up more today._ _ _ _

____His eyes searched for the culprit of his suffering. His mouth turned to an O, by seeing the poor tables legs completely destroyed._ _ _ _

____Oops. He'll have to fix that later._ _ _ _

____His gaze then turned to the box which had flipped around by him unknowingly._ _ _ _

____Shuffling closer to the box, he tilted his head. It was a pretty thing really. A small obsidian box. There was no lock in it which was a relief. He's not in a mood to pick up a lock._ _ _ _

____Opening the box, he frowned. There were some letters, a journal and a picture of two young men._ _ _ _

____Interesting._ _ _ _

____Iggy decided to focus on the picture first._ _ _ _

____Both of the males in the picture had brown eyes but that was where the similarity ended. On the left was a pale, shaggy black haired man who looked like he was being tortured._ _ _ _

____Probably because he may be forced to take a picture._ _ _ _

____Wait… Is that his dad?!_ _ _ _

____Iggy froze and stared at the man with wide eyes. He knows enough from his aunt Davina of who it is. His dad. Caelum._ _ _ _

____So that means…._ _ _ _

____Iggy ogled at the man in the right. The man had a sheepish smile on his face, his brown eyes shining with amusement._ _ _ _

____Finn. His adoptive dad._ _ _ _

____Iggy felt his breath taken away. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, he sat down on his bum on the floor._ _ _ _

____He had grown up without knowing either of his parents,his father, Finn being put to sleep by his aunt Freya so that he wouldn't die. They all had yet to wake up._ _ _ _

____He didn't know what happened to his dad._ _ _ _

____No one expect Cami and Hayley were willing to tell him about his dad. But they didn't know much about him and they remained secretive over his whereabouts, which pissed Iggy to hell._ _ _ _

____The only one who knew about him remotely may be his uncle Nik, but the blond hybrid outright refused to say his name or hear Iggy out. Not even Hope's puppy eyes made Klaus change his mind. Which was saying something._ _ _ _

____His uncle Nik had plenty to say about his father, Finn, but nothing on Caelum._ _ _ _

____It was disheartening but Iggy got used to it. But that didn't stop him from sneaking around._ _ _ _

____He had always been curious about his dad Caelum. Mr Salvatore and Mrs Salvatore had journals about his family but he wasn't mentioned much except that he was a weird guy with creepy eyes._ _ _ _

____Which was not cool, because heck! It's his dad! If his uncle Nik was so cool even if he had his moments, his dad would be way cooler!_ _ _ _

____They were not some of the sharpest knives. It'll explain some stuff written in their diaries. Why would anyone want to try a suicide and kill his uncle Nik was a mystery._ _ _ _

____But then, he thought the journal writers, Salvatores he corrected where really dumb and biased. It's a wonder why his family hadn't killed them off sooner. Maybe Saltzman wouldn't even have been born._ _ _ _

____A world with no Saltzman? Yes please!_ _ _ _

____Again you got distracted, Iggy. Scolding himself mentally for thinking about such dumb things, he moved onto the important thing of all._ _ _ _

____The letters and a journal. He's shown a golden opportunity to know about his parents. His dad._ _ _ _

____At least he hopes so. If it's somebody else's, he's going to be really disappointed._ _ _ _

____With that he flips through the letters. It seemed like the letters were, in fact, were written by the Serpent himself. The year was 2009 in the letters which means a year before he was born._ _ _ _

____He hesitated for a moment but then touched the letters with a watery smile. The only thing of his dad he had now._ _ _ _

____Even if they were letters, that seemed to be addressed to his father, Finn._ _ _ _

____He sincerely hoped that they didn't exchange anything sexual. If they did, he would never be able to look straight to his father's eyes when he finally sees him._ _ _ _

____With that bleary note, he started reading through the first letter._ _ _ _


	2. Letter #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction, funky magic, etc. We get a glimpse of Caelum

_Dear Finn,_

_Hi. You must be surprised, hearing from me especially in the form of letter. Heard from a little grapevine that you're now free from that pesky dagger. Excuse my crude language but about time that dickbag did that. But that's not why I have written this letter._

_I want to know how you are doing now. Waking up in a new century must be very overwhelming. Knowing the prats known as your siblings, they must've not even noticed you. Well, I sincerely hope that I'm wrong in that. I do know Klausy poo is still a barbarian. On that note, there is a box with this letter. Put your letters in it. I've an identical one with me. So when you put the letters in the box, it'll reach me._

_Waiting for your reply,  
Caelum_

_Ps: Sorry for the shock this letter caused you. My magic got.... funky_

_Pps: Please tell me you atleast kicked that dickbag's balls? ___


	3. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see more on the mysterious Caelum

_Dear Finn_

_You have changed so much. From down to your dressing to your hair cut. What's with the hair cut anyways? You looked more handsome with your long hair._

_I met your brothers today. They were ever charming as ever, but poor Elijah did try to talk to me. We had a conversation Mozart! Your suited younger brother, unlike the other two was polite. Kol had pouted all day because he didn't win against me in chess, the poor lad. I can see why he was your favourite brother. The man is absolutely adorable when he's not off killing people._

_I apologized to your sister, for the actions I did against her. She snapped at me but I've hope. Maybe one day we can be friends. After all, she must be tired of her brother's antics, the poor doll. Rebekah reminds me on myself in my human years. Stuck between the older sisters, absolutely going mad because of their antics. I believe we can bond over that and how much of a twat Klaus is._

_How are you my Viking? I'm happy that you stabbed that dickbag. Filled me with happiness._

_I was hoping to see you, Finn. I hope I could, next time._

_With happiness,  
Caelum ___


End file.
